


Stop Thinking so Much

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim isn't very good at dealing with having a crush, especially not on his best friend. And he's even worse at saying no, when his common sense screams that something is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Thinking so Much

**Author's Note:**

> Today's ship focus was Timkon! Which was of course a blast to write >.

Tim shifted, his hands bunched in Kon’s t-shirt as he was pinned down against the arm of the couch, his friend’s mouth on his, leaving him no room to breathe. The little movement pushed them closer, Tim’s hips moving up, brushing along Kon’s body, and the other boy groaned, making Tim’s eyes nearly roll back.

Outside the tower, it was dark, easing towards three AM. The only light in the room was the flashing glow of the television, some movie long forgotten between the two. Over the past hour and a half, the rest of the Titans had trickled from the room, to bed, until Tim had been left blissfully alone with Kon.

It had taken, he would estimate, about thirty seconds to get to his current state.

Which was impressive, even for them. Not that Tim could focus on that for very long, it was distracting enough to have the other boy pressed up against him the way he was, to have his mouth nearly attacking him. When he finally pulled back, let Tim breathe, his hand was moving between them, between Tim’s legs, palming his cock through his sweatpants and leaving him gasping.

“Careful,” Tim managed out, “Jeez, one of them-“

“Could still be up? Doubt it.” Kon leaned in, sucked at Tim’s neck, loved the way he whined. “Everyone’s heartbeat sounds so steady- except _yours_.” He grinned into Tim’s neck, who rolled his eyes.

“Still, c’mon, they could-“ his words broke off as Kon squeezed, gently, his mind blanking for a few seconds as the blood rushed from his brain. He exhaled, pushing up towards Kon’s hand on reflex.

Okay, so maybe they _wouldn’t_ wake up. Not that Tim was one to chance it, whatever he and Kon had going, no one knew. No one had a clue- at least, he _thought_. He thought they were good about hiding it, anyway. But that meant it seemed like ages went by between moments like these-

Hell, when was the last time Kon had touched him like this? Probably not _that_ long ago, but it felt like it, as he squirmed, the other boy rubbing the shape of his cock through his pants, sucking hard enough on his pulse point that there would be a bruise. And, if Kon was so sure everyone was asleep-

“Fine,” Tim breathed, and Kon grinned, kissed his mouth again as his hand delved into his sweatpants, pulled his cock free and began to stroke him, Tim feeling a shake running through his body. He wrapped his arms around Kon’s shoulders, teased the base of his neck with his fingers, let himself relax into it, the way Kon knew exactly how to move his hand, the perfect pace, perfect pressure-

It was scary, like Kon had been made just for him, the way they fit together so well.

Well, as well as Tim could be sure, considering how far they had gone, and how far they _hadn’t_ -

“Hey,” Kon whispered into his mouth, “C’mon Tim, stop thinking so much.” Tim blushed, moaned quietly as Kon’s thumb moved over the head of his cock. “Unless you’re gonna think about me.”

Tim rolled his eyes, even as he pushed up into that hand. Insufferable, sometimes he wondered how he ever got into this situation with this boy-

Oh yeah, he had the absolute sweetest smile he had ever seen, the kind that could give you butterflies strong enough to let you _fly_.

“I-I think about you enough,” Tim said, letting his head fall back, staring out the large windows at the dark night sky. He was close already, could feel his orgasm in the pit of his belly, forming little tight knots. It wasn’t _fair_ , how easy it was for Kon to get him to this point. Wasn’t fair at all.

Tim moaned again, louder now, rocking his hips with Kon’s movements, hands clutching at the couch cushions. He cursed, heard the other boy chuckling.

“Close Tim?” He lifted his head to nod vigorously, then, almost dizzy from the movement, from the fact that he was sure he had absolutely no blood at all in his skull, he dropped his head back again. Kon had shifted back, was watching the way his chest was rising and falling with each rapid breath, the way he squirmed, pushed into his hand in such a needy, desperate way. He squeezed, and Tim moaned _louder_ , louder then he usually would. Tim reached up, covered his own mouth with his hand, stifling the little sounds trying to escape him.

Kon’s breath caught, couldn’t handle seeing Tim coming undone- it always left him feeling like he was burning alive in his own skin, like he wanted to crawl out of his, under Tim’s. Tim arched, his shoulder blades pushing down against the arm of the couch as he curved so _perfectly_ , his final moan muffled by his hand, and he was gone, cum splashing along Kon’s hand, his knuckles.

When he collapsed back to the couch, his chest was moving rapidly, his breath rushing through his nose, his hand still clamped over his mouth. Kon had stopped stroking him when he’d fallen back, was pulling his hand away, tucking Tim back into his sweat pants, thinking of grabbing him, of kissing him in his post-orgasmic high- which one of Kon’s favorite times to kiss him, if he was honest- but was stopped by the sounds of shuffling feet.

Tim’s eyes went wide, and he slid back down into the couch, so he wasn’t hanging partially _off_ it, trying to hide as if he wasn’t even there. He uncovered his mouth, reached for Kon and pulled him down on top of him, grunting as the air was pushed from his lungs, but clutching him none the less.

The foot steps could have been anyone, but the fact that they looped around to the kitchen had Tim thinking Bart. They were quiet as the refrigerator was opened, there was a bit of rummaging, and then it was closed, and those footsteps were shuffling back. Only when a door closed did Tim finally breathed- or try to, Kon’s full weight seeming to press down onto his lungs.

“I-can’t breathe,” Tim forced out, as Kon tried to move, almost stuck for a second. Tim gasped when he finally lifted off him, sucking in air, staring up at Kon who was looking at him almost sheepishly. “What?”

“You uh. You’re gonna wanna change your shirt.”

Tim stared, confused for a minute, before he groaned, reaching up to rub his hands along his face. “Oh god. Tell me it didn’t get on the couch. Please. Oh god.” The last thing he wanted to do right now was attempt a stealth couch cleaning mission- or come up with some reason that the couch needed to be broken and replaced. Neither was ideal.

“We’re good,” Kon said, managing to get up, helping Tim up now that both his hands were clean. Tim, without hesitating, pulled his shirt off, balling it up and cursing himself for even letting anything happen out here. It was way too open, too easy for anyone to see. Didn’t matter if they were sleeping-

Besides, it’s not like anyone stayed asleep for long.

“I’m going to bed,” Tim said, flustered, walking off, knowing Kon was watching him walk away, and hating that it made him blush. Hating that it made him want to turn around at his doorway and call out to him, to ask him to come with him.

He closed the door, leaning against it, huffing out his breath, hands trembling. He needed to calm down, needed to get himself under control. He’d been stupid and reckless but it was okay, no one was any wiser. He wouldn’t do it again. Didn’t matter how Kon kissed him, how his hands moved, he wouldn’t let it happen again-

Tim chucked his shirt across the room, striding to his bed and throwing himself face down onto it. He wasn’t buying it, knew he wouldn’t have that much control, not if days went and he could only brush Kon’s hand. Knew if the chance came up again he _still_ wouldn’t think, still wouldn’t stop Kon.

He groaned, grabbing a pillow and pushing his face into it. This was stupid. There was no reason for him to get so excited, to get those butterflies, to get that hot feeling under his skin. He didn’t _like_ not feeling like he could think properly. But there was something almost _great_ about the way he felt like he could fly around Kon, about the excitement he got when he walked into the room, when he held his gaze for a second.

Sighing, pushing himself up, Tim knew he wasn’t handling his growing crush all that well. But he’d never had one like _this_ , never had one that actually worked out to be something, that had his subject just as excited over him. Part of the appeal was that Kon wanted him just as badly-

_Kon_. Tim realized in his haste to get to his room, after their possible-near discovery, he hadn’t even touched Kon. At all. He groaned, hung his head, feeling guilty about it now. Sure, he knew he didn’t _have_ to, and that Kon definitely didn’t expect it- but Tim did _want_ to, didn’t want Kon to think he was just using him to get off or anything.

Tim got off his bed, slipping from his room and padding across the floor, making his way to Kon’s. At least now he was thinking clearer, maybe if Kon wasn’t already asleep he could make up for the sudden end to their fun, then get back to his room. No one would have to know.

“Hey,” Tim whispered, pushing Kon’s door open, “Are you up-“

His words trailed off as his breath rushed out, finding Kon settled back against his pillow, stripped down to his underwear, his cock in hand, head back as he pushed his hips up into his own hand. Tim nearly choked, hated that Kon had heard him, was straightening up, wide eyed, reaching for his sheet to try and cover himself.

“Tim I-“

“Don’t,” Tim whispered, took a deep breath and licked his lips, “Don’t stop.” Kon stared at him for a moment, and Tim slipped in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. “Please.”

“Tim, are you...” Kon trailed off, because Tim was simply _staring_ at him, with eyes that had gone dark, that were making him shiver. Kon bit his lip, leaving his sheet over one leg, and resuming his strokes, gasping because he’d already been fairly far gone when Time had slipped in- truth be told, he’d been pretty far gone before Tim had even gotten off.

Tim watched, felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was sure Kon heard it, heard the erratic, rushed beat, the fact that Tim could barely breathe. He was wound tight again in an instant, almost wished he could have slipped into the room without Kon _even knowing_ , wished he could see this from start to finish-

Add voyeurism to the ever growing list of things he was sure he _really_ needed to talk to someone about.

“Tim,” Kon whispered, eyes jumping along his face, unable to settle. Tim couldn’t tell if he was unnerved or turned on or a bit of _both_.

“Sorry,” Tim whispered, even as Kon pushed his hips up, even as Tim nearly whined over it. “You’re just...really hot.” He pushed himself off the door, moving towards him, crawling onto the bed, between his legs. He cocked his head, kissing the corner of Kon’s mouth, before sucking on his lower lip, loving the way he felt Kon’s body jerk, his arm moving faster. Tim reached down, covered his hand with his own, guiding the strokes, slowing them, and Kon groaned.

“Tim, I’m-“

“Not done yet,” he whispered, pulling away from his mouth. Tim pushed Kon’s hand away, grasped the base of his cock, letting himself stretch out between the other boy’s legs as he exhaled over the head, felt Kon shivering.

“Tim-“

Tim took a deep breath, then opened his mouth, took in the head of Kon’s cock, heard the boy gasp loudly, tensing. Tim tried to not shake, from a mix of adrenaline and nerves, from the fact that he’d _never done this before_ -

But it couldn’t be that hard, right?

Tim moved his hand, stroking Kon’s shaft as he swirled his tongue along the head, before swallowing down a bit more, not entirely sure where his tongue was meant to _go_. But by the way Kon seemed to be enjoying it, it seemed pinned under his cock was a good place for it. Tim felt one of Kon’s hands stroking his hair, and shifted about, laying over one of Kon’s legs so the other boy should stroke his shoulder blades, the bare curve of his spine.

Tim exhaled through his nose, tried to swallow him deeper, but could only get about half his cock in his mouth. He had to settle with that, his hand making up for the rest, felt Kon beginning to tremble, and thought for a second he must be doing something wrong-

“Tim,” he breathed, and his hand was back at his shoulder, gripping it, “Tim, move, I-I’m gonna-“

Tim shook off his hand, choosing to try and bob his head faster, letting his tongue press along the bundles of nerves right under the head of his cock, making Kon shake again, before he groaned, _very loudly_ , his head falling back as Tim felt his orgasm, felt it rushing over his tongue, filling his mouth. He pulled off, pushing himself up and working to swallow, coughing as he tried to breath at the same time.

He fell back, into the pillows, still trying to breathe, coughing again, and suddenly Kon’s arm was around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“You okay?” Tim nodded, swallowing once more, the taste still strong in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, he _knew_ what he should have, but it still threw him, feeling everything rushing from Kon like that, right _into_ him.

Without thinking, he licked his lips. Kon groaned, sliding down so he was laying and rolling his eyes. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“How?” Tim asked, running a finger along his lips. They felt slick, like cum had escaped his mouth, and without thinking he sucked on his finger, and Kon groaned again.

“Oh, I don’t know, by doing _that_.” Tim raised an eyebrow, then smirked around his finger, pulling it free. He waited a moment, mulling over his thoughts, then,

“I think I like how you taste.”

Kon rolled over at that, groaning into his pillow, and Tim laughed, falling down to the bed and throwing an arm around him, pressing his face between his shoulder blades. He liked the feel of Kon’s skin, the way it tasted when he kissed him. He was almost reluctant to move as Kon rolled back over, onto his back, and lifted his arm, inviting Tim in. He snuggled up to him, head towards the crook of his arm, and smiled as his eyes closed.

Tim knew he should have gone back to his own room. Knew if he stayed, there was that much more of a risk that one of the other Titans would find them, and well- sure, they weren’t _naked_ but Tim didn’t think it was normal to just cuddle half undressed with your best friend. They’d suspect something, for sure.

But he didn’t. He was drowsy, liked the smell of Kon’s skin too much, didn’t want to be pulled away from his heat just yet. And Kon’s arm around him was _soothing_ , had his heart rate steadying, leveling out- and he knew Kon was smiling, because he recognized the rhythm.

Tim smiled too, because even if he wouldn’t admit it, he rather liked the way Kon was under his skin, those crazy swarms of butterflies he got. He liked that someone else could feel his heart beating, aside of himself.


End file.
